


Sweet Treat

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood





	Sweet Treat

Rich, yet delicate crackling. The heavy, sweet scent of burning wood. Little sparks floating up into the darkening sky. Laughter and singing to the sound of a poorly tuned guitar. Sticky fingers reaching for more marshmallows to roast over the roaring flames of the bonfire. For most, it was a fun-filled evening of games and storytelling, but for Sasuke, it was a bittersweet reminder of his childhood.

He remembered all too well the summer nights spent chasing fireflies and making s'mores with his brother, running until he fell asleep in his mother's lap and was carried off to bed. They were beautiful memories, but when he remembered that he would never again be able to help Itachi scavenge for more firewood, they became almost painful. True, he was older now, almost an adult. The bonfires and games would have ended long ago. 

"Hey, Grumpy-pants," Naruto said, interrupting his thoughts as he plopped down next to him with a freshly roasted, gooey marshmallow smushed between two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate. Clearly, it hadn't been his first, because there was a good amount of marshmallow on his nose.

"Hey, Sticky-face," Sasuke replied, snaking an arm around the blond boy's waist.

"Huh? Do I have marshmallow on me?"

"Just a bit."

"Oh. Can you get it for me?" he asked with a wink and a grin.

"You know I'm not fond of sweets," Sasuke replied, shaking his head.

"Dude, why not? A little sugar ain't gonna kill you, cos I know you're not diabetic."

"No, I'm not. I just don't like sweet things."

"But why?"

"Because they remind me of my mother," he admitted softly, closing his eyes for a moment to fight back the tears that threatened and burned at his eyes.

"Oh. Well, isn't that a happy memory? And you know she wasn't the only sweet thing in your life, so you don't have to deny yourself a little bit of happiness because of that. I'm sure she'd want you to be happy, right?"

"Name one other 'sweet thing' in my life that I haven't lost."

"Me. I know it sounds cocky, but it's true, isn't it?"

"I suppose, especially right now, with that bit of marshmallow on your nose," Sasuke agreed, promptly kissing it off. The sugary fluff melted on his tongue, bringing back more memories of summer evenings by the bonfire.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Naruto said sweetly, then took a big bite out of his s'more and ended up with more marshmallow on him. Sasuke took care of that, too.

There were painful memories, yes, but there were also beautiful ones. Beautiful memories like this one would be. Perhaps he'd have to categorize bonfires not under bitter pill, but under sweet treat.


End file.
